


Post Oscars

by deakyfandoms



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakyfandoms/pseuds/deakyfandoms
Summary: a sickfic of the borhap cast idk.





	Post Oscars

**Author's Note:**

> hi ... so I haven’t posted anything on here in so long. To be honest I don’t really know what to do with my other fic - I keep writing stuff then deleting it. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this - it’s really short because I want to know if it’s worth continuing. It’s based on a tweet Joe did after the Oscars. 
> 
> :D

It was the night of the Oscars. When he got home, Joe staggered into his bedroom. He was exhausted. The only thing on his mind was sleep as he collapsed into his bed. Joe was asleep within a minute of getting into bed. 

A few hours later Joe was woken up by an unpleasant pain in his throat and stomach.  
‘Oh god. This isn’t a good time. I hate being sick’ Joe thought nervously. Joe shivered and reached around his bed in search of a blanket. He let out a few coughs and burrowed deep into the additional blanket. Luckily, he managed to drift off again pretty fast. The trouble was Joe didn’t hear his alarm go off in the morning, or his texts, or his phone calls. The man was still curled up in a deep sleep as the sun rose and light invaded the darkness of his room. 

Rami looked at the time on his phone anxiously.  
“Hey do you guys think Joe’s okay?” Rami asked Gwilym and Ben, who were sitting around the table.  
The group had decided to meet up for lunch to celebrate their recent successes at the award ceremonies. The night before Rami had won and Oscar so they were all in good spirits. But something was missing. Joe had yet to show up. He was nearly an hour late.  
“I’ll call him” Ben decided, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.  
If began to ring and continued ringing without an answer. Ben tried a few more times with no joy.  
“Hmm that’s strange” Gwil said. “I hope he’s okay”  
The 3 men continued their conversation and wondered whether they should just order their food. It seemed like Joe wasn’t coming. Suddenly Bens phone began to ring. He quickly put it against his ear.  
“..Ben..” Joe said quietly, followed by some coughing.  
“Joe are you alright?” Ben asked.  
“Yeahh I’m fine...I overslept...sorry I’ll be there soon” Joe said quickly.  
At that moment Ben heard Joe muffle a sneeze.  
“You sure you’re alright mate?” Ben asked, concerned.  
There was a silence, like Joe was trying to make a decision. Ben considered asking again but Joe spoke first.  
“I don’t feel very well” Joe admitted.  
“Ok we’re coming over” Ben said before putting down his phone. 

Joe was woken up by the sudden urge to sneeze. He was still wearing his suit from the night before because he’d felt so exhausted he didn’t bother changing. Joe realized quickly after waking up that he had a pretty horrible cold. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and noticed he had a lot of missed calls and texts from Ben, Rami, and Gwilym.  
‘Ah shit, the lunch!’  
Joe quickly scrambled out of bed and called Ben back. When attempting to speak Joe let out a series of painful coughs. He wanted nothing more than to get back into bed. When Ben told him he and the others were going to come over Joe didn’t protest. Trying to make himself look more presentable, Joe ran his fingers through his hair. He changed into something more comfortable and made his way into the living room. The short journey to the sofa made him feel even more exhausted. Joe wrapped his blanket tighter around himself and resisted the urge to fall asleep again. He wanted tea but lacked the energy to perform such a simple task. 

Not long after this, the doorbell chimed. Joe sneezed into his elbow on his way to the door and let out a pained groan. He opened the door to Gwilym, Rami, and Ben. Ben’s eyes widened when he saw Joe’: disheveled state. He looked very pale and his hair sweaty hair stuck out at all angles. The poor guy looked as though he hadn’t slept in centuries due to the prominent dark circles under his currently dull looking eyes. Joe had 2 t shirts and a hoodie on with obnoxiously coloured Christmas pajamas along with odd socks. Joe sniffled and gave a small smile at his visitors, who all looked lovely. Rami looked a bit tired after the late night but was dressed very sharply with neatly combed hair.   
“Jesus Joe you look awful” Ben pointed out, as though his sickly friend was not yet aware.   
Joe let out a slight laugh that caused him to cough again.  
“Thanks Ben” he smiled. “I feel it”  
“no problem” Ben replied, continuing the joke as Joe made his way back to the sofa.  
Rami and Gwilym sat down on the other one, which was significantly tidier than the one Joe had migrated onto. Multiple blankets and tissues were disguising the usual dark blue sofa.   
“How are you feeling Joe?” Gwil asked, despite the fact it was clear.   
“not good” Joe said, a sad tone in his voice.  
“Did you feel ill at the Oscars last night?” Rami asked, wondering if they’d all missed something.  
“Not really” Joe replied, “I had a bit of a sore throat by the end but didn’t think much of it. I was so tired last night I don’t really remember” 

The boys made some cups of tea and decided to watch a movie. Joe was glad to have something to distract him from the way he was feeling. ‘Miserable.’ But it didn’t take long for the feeling became creeping back in. Joe grabbed the remote and turned the volume down as it was aggravating his headache. Rami busied himself in Joe’s small kitchen cooking soup which Joe managed a few spoonfuls of. 

Joe rested his head on Ben’s shoulder sleepily and Ben couldn’t help but smile at how clingy his friend was being.  
“I don’t feel good Ben” Joe mumbled.  
“I know..” Ben said softly, in an attempt to be comforting. “Just try and rest buddy”

——————- TBC ?


End file.
